gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Run Joey Run
Run Joey Run by David Geddes is featured in Bad Reputation, the seventeenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Finn, Jesse, Puck and Rachel, with Brittany and Santana doing background vocals dressed as angels. When a "Glist" (a list rating the sexual promiscuity of the Glee Club members) circulates around William McKinley High School, Rachel is annoyed to discover that she is placed last on the Glist, with a score of -5. Inspired by Mr. Schuester's assignment to rehabilitate a bad song, Rachel sets out to change her placement on the list by becoming "musically promiscuous." With the help of Artie and the A/V Club, Rachel creates a music video of David Geddes' 1970s hit'' Run Joey Run''. It's her attempt to get a bad reputation, by having three men in the video as her romantic interests: Finn, Puck, and Jesse (all of whom were romantically attracted to her at some point). Puck, Finn, and Jesse were each cast as Joey, unbeknownst to each other, further adding to Rachel's "bad reputation" since she's using the boys to her advantage. Sandy Ryerson makes an appearance in the video as Julie's dad, although he had argued with Rachel in previous episodes. The premise of the video is that Julie's dad found out Joey got Julie pregnant, and wants to kill him, but he shoots Julie by mistake. The video starts out in Puck's room, with Julie telling Joey on the phone that her father wants to kill him. Jesse appears as Joey #2, driving up to Julie's house, before Julie's dad appears with a gun. Her father shoots the gun, just as Julie steps in front of Joey (now Finn as Joey #3). The video ends with Julie dying and appearing as an angel. Julie winks and the word 'Fin' appears which is the French and the Spanish word for the end, or short for Finish. Lyrics Brittany and Santana: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Rachel with Santana and Brittany harmonizing: Daddy, please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married Rachel: Just you wait and see Puck: Every night, the same old dream, I hate to close my eyes I can't erase the memory The sound of Julie's cry She called me up, late that night She said, "Joe, don't come over" My Dad and I just had a fight And he stormed out the door I've never seen him act this way My God, he's goin crazy Puck with Santana and Brittany harmonizing: He said he's gonna make you pay For what we've done, he's got a gun Puck with Santana and Brittany: So run, Joey run, Joey run! Rachel with Santana and Brittany harmonizing: Daddy, please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy, please don't We're gonna get married Rachel: Just you wait and see Jesse: Got in my car, drove like mad 'Til I reached Julie's place She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes And bruises on her face All at once I saw him there Sneakin' up behind me (Rachel: Watch out!) Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!" Finn: And she stepped in front of me Then, suddenly, a shot rang out And I saw Julie falling Finn with Santana and Brittany harmonizing: I ran to her; I held her close When I looked down, my hands were red! Finn: And here's the last words Julie said: Rachel: Daddy, please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy, please don't We're gonna get married..... Brittany and Santana: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Jesse with Santana and Brittany: Run, Joey, run, Joey, run, Finn with Santana and Brittany: Joey, run, Puck with Santana and Brittany: Joey, run, Puck, Jesse and Finn (with Santana and Brittany harmonizing): Joey, run, Joey, run.....! Trivia *This is one of the many songs to be featured fully in an episode. The others include; Bohemian Rhapsody, When I Get You Alone, Blackbird, As If We Never Said Goodbye, Paradise By The Dashboard Light, The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile, Hopelessly Devoted To You, Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) and There Are Worse Things I Could Do. *In the episode Prom Queen, Sue Sylvester calls this the worst number New Directions ever did. Ironically, when they are tasked to provide entertainment for the prom, this is the first number Rachel suggests. *Sue thinks Will should "apologize to America" for this cover. *The song, and the drama that it caused was also mentioned in Laryngitis. This makes it one of the few songs talked about in another episode, after it has been performed. *Rachel's past (Puck), present (Jesse) and future (Finn) lovers are all the male leads. *Rachel was currently dating Jesse, but he ironically got the least important screen time (Puck sang the most and Finn held her in the death scene). *The order of which guy sings the male lead part is in the order of which guy she dated. *The other members of New Directions may dislike the memory of this song, as they appear unhappy when Rachel suggests it in Prom Queen. *Cory Monteith stated in an interview that the blood on his hands was actually ketchup. *It was briefly mentioned in the Season Four episode, Lights Out, when Santana suggests Rachel sing that hit song for her Funny Girl audition as a joke since Rachel kept obsessing over which song to pick. Gallery 488px-546428_1285332422144_full.jpg 489px-S1E16_Run_Joey_Run.jpg 462345_1276094952821_full.jpg 475861_1277501136229_full.jpg 226926536_640.jpg finn-hudson-glee-noah-puckerman-run-joey-run-Favim.com-230837.gif Finrun.jpg Glee-04-2010-05-04.jpg rjrGlee16.jpg Portal-Run_Joey_Run.jpg run-joey-run.jpg tumblr_l20c210y1G1qbri4io1_400.gif RunJoeyRun2.gif BrittanaJoey.png Fin runjoeyrun rachel.gif Pucklookssobadass finnlookslikeheisgivingbirth andjesselooksthesexiest runjoeyrun.gif Fff blood finchel runjoeyrun.gif Eeeee st.berry runjoeyrun.gif Dddd runjoeyrun - rachel.gif Cccccccc runjoeyrun puckleberry.gif Bbbbbbbbb joeyrunjoey puck.gif Aaaaaaaa runjoeyrun.gif Tumblr mmg17w3BYs1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif LOLGlee DumbMeta FourthWall5.gif Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One